A Night In Skyrim
by Shenzi Sixaxis
Summary: A longish oneshot sort of thing I wrote in a single night on the MightyXMephiles pairing that ended up happening in the Tumblr RPing world. It's just fluffy fluff.


Shifting on his feet, fidgeting with his hands and chewing on his bottom lip some, Mighty looked to the god, to the freshly killed dragon's skeleton, and just to their surroundings, trying to pass the time. He and Mephiles had gone on another trip to Skyrim, and as usual, a dragon tried attacking them, only this one was undeterred by the time god's warnings and weak attacks, forcing them to battle, the relentless attacks keeping Mephiles from opening a portal for them to escape through.

That had started a few hours ago, and a bloodied Mephiles had been holding the dragon's soul in his claws for a good twenty minutes now, conversing with the godlike creature of this world. Seeing as the hedgehog was a god, he could force the body of the dragons to burn away when it was 'killed,' releasing the soul from its body and grabbing it. Other dragons could do the same, but they normally just absorbed it, truly killing the beast. Mephiles hated the thought of killing the creatures, as most of them were nearly as old as Skyrim itself, and had endless wisdom. Not only that, but they didn't reproduce, so their populations, as far as he knew, could only go down. So instead, the time god would take hold of the soul, conversing with it through telepathy and the occasional 'out loud' words on his part, learning what he could before releasing it so that the dragon could be resurrected at a later time.

Today that went on for a rather short time. Immortal beings tended to love deep conversation, and that could usually only be attained by talking to one another. Dragons here were aggressive and loved to fight, yes, but many loved philosophy even more, and Mephiles relished the chance to speak with them when he could, often going on for hours, sometimes even days, but he did his best to keep it short when Mighty was around. Today, though, the conversation only lasted twenty-six minutes. This one dragon was particularly evil, even by dragon standards, and did nothing but yell in anger at Mephiles. The hedgehog clearly thought very hard about absorbing its soul just out of spite, but he didn't want to do something so heinous right in front of Mighty, so he just sighed, closing his eyes and letting the soul go free, fizzling out of sight as it went through the air.

Remembering that his mate was nearby, Mephiles turned his head, looking around and finding the armadillo about two hundred feet away, under a pine tree, observing an active bee hive in awe. The god just smiled, feet quiet as he moved through the long grass and soft dirt as he walked over to Mighty, taking note of a few dozen bees buzzing around quietly. Unlike the same insects that Mobius had, they were extremely docile here, and Mephiles had seen children mess around near hives and pick up bees in their hand and not be stung. He realized that he'd neglected to mention that, too worried about making sure Mighty knew about the real dangers, like dragons and caravans of bandits and draugr and so forth.

Once the gap between them was closed, Mephiles leaned against the other's shoulder, grinning a little at him. "Let me show you something," he said softly, licking one of Mighty's ears, his own ears twitched slightly at the soft hum the other gave out until he stopped. Looking around for a moment, the hedgehog spotted a nearby bee and stepped over to it, turning the crystals on his left hand into fur and then plucking the insect from the air. Hearing the gasp that came from Mighty, he chuckled, turning around and motioning with his free hand for the armadillo to join him, his other hand holding the bee.

Shaking his head, having been stupefied for a moment, Mighty did as asked, quickly walking to the other. "Meph, what are you doing? You're going to get stung or hurt it!" He frowned when Mephiles just waved that remark off, and blinked when the god gently grabbed his wrist, blinking once again as the hedgehog set the captured insect on his palm. Mighty was both dumb- and awestruck by it, watching the bee slowly walk around on his glove.

They were both quiet for a moment, just watching the bee on Mighty's hand and listening to the other ones buzzing around, the sound soft and droning but pleasant. Still not saying anything, Mephiles took the other's hand that was free, pulling the glove off, ignoring the odd look he got. After coaxing the bee into the ungloved hand, he took the other off, tossing both pieces of cloth on the flat surface of a nearby boulder. Once Mephiles turned his head back to the armadillo, he found himself grinning, Mighty smiling widely as he could now feel the bee's feet on his skin, the sensation like a gentle tickle. Seeing as the armadillo was fine, the god quietly stepped away, turning all of his crystals into long, fluffy fur and capturing four more bees. Like the first, they stayed on his hands once released, but he returned to the other, coaxing them all onto the other's hand.

"Meph, what are you—… haha! They tickle!" Mephiles smiled at those giggled words, ears perking up and forward as well as he listened to the other giggling and squeaking happily at the feel of the bees' feet as they scampered on his hands and occasionally partway up his arms. The hedgehog watched for a moment before striding over to the boulder with Mighty's gloves and sitting on it, wanting to relax after that tedious battle. It took a few more minutes, but the armadillo eventually noticed his mate's tired behavior and joined him in sitting down on the large rock, suddenly reminded that Mephiles had just spent a good long while fighting when he saw the partially dried blood on the hedgehog. "Meph, are you—"

Once again, Mephiles raised a hand, waving the other off, but he did lean over to lick at the armadillo's nearest ear again. "I'm already mostly healed. It looks worse than it is." As always, that didn't make Mighty feel a whole lot better, but he nodded anyway, chuckling softly and looking down at the bees on his hands again. The armadillo's bright blue eyes darted around as he looked from bee to bee, his stupid grin slowly returning. Mephiles was watching, obviously, and decided to speak up. "I'm not sure why, but they're really docile. They don't do anything unless you really hurt them or mess with the hive," he said, voice softer than usual.

The armadillo looked up from his hands when he heard the hedgehog's voice, listening intently and then nodding. Mighty tilted his head back down to watch the bees, giggling and chuckling occasionally, enjoying the bright yellow and black insects crawling on his hands contently a lot. Quiet for a moment, he looked back up at Mephiles, ears perking some. "Okay, but why don't they fly away and do more bee things? Do they like being held or something?" he asked, humming happily as his mate reached over and started to rub one of his ears, smiling wider as well. He'd always liked that, even when Mephiles had his crystals, but he absolutely loved the feel of the hedgehog's skin and light fur, especially considering that the god only allowed his armor to go away or shift into fur when he felt comfortable enough.

Allowing the two of them to enjoy the quiet noises of the forest and bees, Mephiles focused on the armadillo, continuing to rubs his ear, also pondering lightly on those questions until he thought of answers. It took a few minutes, both because he'd never thought about that and because he wanted to keep Mighty humming and relaxing further, but he did come to a conclusion. "Insects are cold blooded, and it's getting late. They like your warmth." The armadillo looked at the other and nodded after a moment. Mephiles also took his hand away from the other's ear, motioning to the hive on the tree nearby. "You should probably let them go on the tree; they need to sleep."

After nodding again, Mighty stood and stepped over to the tree, trying to figure out how to get the bees off his hands. Holding his hands up close to the pine, the armadillo tried gently shaking them off, but that didn't work, so he tried blowing softly on them. That seemed to work, seeing as the bees didn't seem to like that very much and either flew off into the air or grabbed ahold of the bark on the tree and crawling away. Mighty smiled at himself, proud for having accomplished that without getting stung or hurting the bees. Smiling still, he twirled around on his heels and bounded back to Mephiles.

There was no need for any words. As Mephiles wrapped his arms around the armadillo, he could tell that the other was beaming with joy, elated by that little experience and just being in Skyrim and surrounded by all the natural beauty. The god was somewhat surprised when he suddenly felt his own ears being rubbed, but that shock quickly faded, and he let himself lean against Mighty, nuzzling into the other's chest and purring loudly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until the armadillo picked the other up sat on the boulder, holding Mephiles in his arms and still rubbing the other's ears, smiling even wider as he was rarely the one to be showering the other with affection like this.

The odd pair sat in a quiet but content heap for some time, probably close to an hour, just enjoying the other, taking turns nuzzling or rubbing ears, and Mighty took the liberty of playing with all of the god's long fur tuffs, the softness unlike anything else. At one point, the armadillo suddenly imagined himself sitting in bed in the castle of Soleanna, wrapped in a purple blanket made of Mephiles' fur. Mighty paused, blinking a few times and then laughing at himself. Ears twitching at that sudden but pleasant noise, Mephiles tilted his head up to look at the other, wondering what was so funny. He didn't even have to ask, his mate immediately recognizing that look.

"Ah, it's nothing, Mephy. Your, um, fur, is just so soft!" Mighty explained, smiling and leaning down, rubbing his forehead against the god's getting more purrs from him, especially when he started rubbing at his ears and quills again. With a soft chuckle, Mephiles closed his eyes, curling up more against his mate, finding a comfortable level of volume on his purring to keep the sound constant and steady. Mighty didn't mind that; in fact, he loved it, seeing the god so at ease in his arms that he shut his eyes and everything out of his head except for the other, to know that the hedgehog trusted him so much. Still, he did wonder if Mephiles was tired from that fight and all of their exploring from earlier in the day, so he leaned down again, kissing the god's nose. "Meph, you tired?"

Though his ears twitched at the armadillo's voice, Mephiles didn't otherwise respond for a few seconds. When he finally did, he started by shifting around, stretching his arms and back, joints popping pleasantly. "Mmm, somewhat, and it is getting late." The god titled his head to look up at Mighty once again, thinking over what to do for the night. "Do you… want to sleep here tonight?" he asked. Immediately, those bright blue eyes went wide, and a big stupid grin accompanied that motion. Mighty loved it in Skyrim, and so far, Falkreath hold, where they were at the moment, was the best, with dense vegetation and lots of streams.

Following that immensely overjoyed expression, Mighty started talking, rambling even. "Oh, would I! Mephy, can we? Please! It's gorgeous here. Oh, can we look at the stars? And the moons? Oh, wouldn't it be amazing if a bunch of those fireflies and glowing moths came out!" The armadillo continued on, Mephiles just rolling his eyes and smirking some. He didn't let the other ramble too much though, and got the other's attention by leaning up and kissing his lips tenderly, just for a few seconds.

Pulling himself up so that he was sitting in the other's lap, Mephiles chuckled, putting his forehead on the armadillo's. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it," the god said, voice just above a whisper and gentle in tone. That kiss had gotten Mighty's attention, calming him some, but he just couldn't help the wide smile on his face, or the ensuing hug that he forced Mephiles into. The god just rolled his eyes, smiling a bit as well. "Ah, it might help if you let go of me."

The slight change of tone in Mephiles' voice got the armadillo's attention, and he chuckled sheepishly, nodding and doing as requested. The hedgehog pecked the other's lips quickly before standing and putting a couple of yards between them. Mighty stayed seated on the boulder, watching the other but wondering quite a lot just what the god was doing. He'd opened his mouth to ask when he sensed a surge of energy from the other, seeing his features suddenly overcome by that liquid darkness that made up Mephiles' body. A moment later, there was another surge of energy, and the hedgehog's body was replaced by that of a long, wingless dragon. So that's what he had been doing. Mighty wasn't entirely sure why his mate had changed forms, and he didn't get to ask, seeing as he was immediately nuzzled by that large head. Everything that was normally crystal was fur, save for Mephiles' claws, horns, and the crystal covering his fangs, but that meant that his fur had quite a bit of that long, soft fur on it, which tickled the other's cheeks and nose. Only giggling and squirming for a moment, Mighty grabbed the god's snout, laughing as he looked in the other's eyes. "Meph, stop it! … And why did you change forms?"

For a moment, Mephiles purred loudly, almost a pleasant rumbling, before answering. "It gets cold here; very cold. I'm not going to let you wake up shivering." In response to that, Mighty blinked, mouthing an 'oh' and nodding once. With that covered, the dragon shaped god stepped back, lying down on a particularly thick patch of grass. Mighty joined him immediately, laying on the ground but also against Mephiles' chest. A large forearm found its way around the armadillo, and its owner nuzzled the littler once for a moment before curling up. Normally, Mephiles had a massive bunch of crystals on the end of his tail, but instead, it was a huge tassel of purple fur, and it found its way on the other. There was some squirming on both their parts, but eventually, the two of them were comfortable, Mighty against Mephiles with a blanket of fur covering him. He briefly remembered day dreaming about something similar, but he'd take this any day over that.

"Comfortable?" Mephiles inquired, though it was probably a stupid question. Despite that, the armadillo did nod in response, humming as the god nuzzled him once again, but less playfully this time. "Go to sleep; I'll wake you in a few hours." Mighty looked up at the god, but before he could ask what was meant by those words, his ear was licked lightly. "You said you wanted to look at the stars, and the moons, so that's what we'll do."

Radiating with excitement once more, Mighty quickly nodded his head. "All right, okay, fine, but if you don't wake me up, I'll… punch you or something," the armadillo idly threatened, just laughing as his ear was licked once more. He had started to reach up to grab Mephiles' snout, but he was nudged by the other's nose, the motion followed by a snort. With a playful whine, Mighty rolled onto his side, curling up against his the other's chest, getting comfortable again. It wasn't even a minute later that the armadillo was fast asleep, and Mephiles' chin on the ground, the god resting, but also waiting and watching, ready to jump into action should something make the fatal mistake of trying to harm his mate.

Right after five and a half hours had passed, Mephiles picked his head off the ground, stretching a little and turning his attention to the other curled up against him, nuzzling him gently. The armadillo had slept the entire stretch of time soundlessly, though he did occasionally move, but nothing out of the norm, mostly just moving closer against him, as the night was cold, just like he'd warned. It took a few gentle tries, but Mighty eventually groaned softly, moving around and opening his eyes. "Wake up, it's the middle of the night," the god purred softly, rubbing his chin on Mighty's head. The armadillo's ears twitched at those words, and once they registered, his eyes quickly opened completely, and he rolled onto his back.

"Hmm, Meph, can y…" Mighty's voice trailed off as he noticed something. At first, he'd only seen the side of Mephiles' head, but his peripheral vision picked a mirage of colors up. Sensing that speechlessness, the god smirked, rumbling pleasantly and pulling his head back, letting his mate get a good look at the sky.

There were stars everywhere in the sky, of all sorts of strengths. Little dim ones, large bright ones, blue ones, red ones, white ones— all kinds, all in one view. The big red moon, named Masser, though Mighty couldn't recall its name at the moment, was also high in the sky, and surrounding it were deep blue auroras, the lines in the sky dancing gently, complementing everything.

Mighty was speechless, utterly speechless, and tears found their way in his eyes, slowly dripping past their container. As soon as the armadillo realized he was silently crying, he sat up quickly, wiping his face clean. His mate just chuckled, leaning down and nuzzling the armadillo, who responded with a few sniffs and chuckling of his own. With a smile, Mighty reached out, taking the god's snout into his hands and covering it in light kisses. "Meph, this is amazing! Why didn't you show me this before?"

With a light shrug, Mephiles said, "It never crossed my mind. I don't spend many nights outside." It was a simple answer, but a true one, and Mighty nodded, finding it an acceptable one. The two of them just looked at one another as the armadillo regained himself, occasionally kissing the god, but nothing else. When Mighty finally looked away, it was back to the sky, and his mate chuckled softly, seeing more tears form.

Before he stood, he nuzzled Mighty gently, getting the other's attention. Still amazed by the night sky, the armadillo couldn't help but shiver slightly, the cold air nipping at his skin. He glanced over at Mephiles, wondering what the god was doing. "You think this is great?" he purred, licking the other's nose and beginning to walk back towards the dirt path they'd taken up to this location. "Come on; I know a place nearby with far fewer trees."

As he watched the dragon-shaped god trot away, Mighty was a bit dumbstruck, overcome with awe, unable to believe this could possibly be any more amazing. Skyrim just continued to surprise him at every turn, as did Mephiles, even after so long. Still, he didn't argue and dragged himself to his feet a few moments later, running after the god.

The two of them somewhat raced each other as they headed down the path, playfully pushing at the other when they were side by side, but never going too far ahead or leaving the other behind. Once off the path, the little game they were playing was toned down, as Mighty didn't really know where they were going. The odd couple moved faster than a walk, but not quite a run, and the armadillo occasionally stole a glance at the sky, his smile never faltering.

It wasn't too long before Mephiles nudged the other's shoulder, leading him up to another hill. There was less flora the this area, and what was here was short and dry, which Might recognized as the tundra-like conditions of the Whiterun Hold. They'd moved across more land than the armadillo had realized, but he didn't mind that; he'd been able to spend some time with Mephiles, just enjoying his presence, and watch the aurora change colors slightly, from deep, dark blue to a lighter blue. It was absolutely gorgeous, and he wondered what other colors the beautiful night sky might turn.

After traversing another dirt path up onto a large hill, Mephiles led his mate up onto some rocks, the two of them enjoying the little competition of seeing who could reach a peak first, until the god would jump off to the side and onto another group of rocks, leading the other in another direction. Eventually, he stopped doing that, and Mighty realized that they'd been going to a sort of rock cliff that was in the side of a mountain, the hill just being a sort of slope to get them started. But he didn't mind that; this had been fun, and he was good at climbing, and Mephiles knew what he was doing.

Taking a leap, he followed the other onto a large group of rocks that had formed much like a platform, large and flat enough for Mephiles to plop down on comfortably. Without question, Mighty sat down in front of the god, scooting over so that his back was against the other's chest, and humming softly as his mate wrapped an arm around him. He'd just started to lean up when the sky caught his attention again.

That speechlessness had become rather common tonight, but that didn't bother Mephiles; he just took it as a good sign. He leaned down, nuzzling the other softly and getting a gentle hum in response. That was fine by him; the little sound was like Mighty's own purr, and it tended to take a rather musical tone to it. Voice a low whisper, the god asked, "So has this been a good day?"

There was a long pause between that question and Mighty finally replying to it in any way, and the armadillo did so by slowly looking up at his mate. "Meph… what kind of question is that?" he inquired, grinning and then laughing, amazed that the divine had actually asked that. Mephiles just purred loudly, nuzzling his mate some more. At first, the armadillo returned the gesture, but when he realized that the other wasn't going to stop, he gave a better answer to that question.

"Okay, okay!" Mighty laughed, grabbing the other's snout to gently force those nuzzles to come to a stop, and to make his mate look at him. "Okay," he said again, smiling and kissing Mephiles' nose gently. "No, it hasn't been a good day," the armadillo said. The god blinked, concerned, but Mighty continued. "It's been **_amazing_**, Mephy." There it was, a smile crossing the divine's features now. "We should do this more often."

Still smiling, not unlike the armadillo's own, Mephiles nosed the other's cheek, purring some more. "I think… well, no, I know you're right about that," he replied, licking one of the other's ears. "We need to take these trips more often, and maybe even buy a house here," he mused, not even bothering to keep himself from chuckling as he sensed Mighty's eccentric reaction to that.

This entire trip had just been amazing, so Mighty didn't even try replying to the other with words. Instead, he let go of Mephiles' snout, getting comfortable against the god. And the two mates spent the rest of the night observing the night sky, and enjoying each other's company.


End file.
